smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle's First Crush (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Hero's Journal: November 7 (morning) "Yet another entry, the past few years have been somewhat uneventful; ever since the last event was when my little Miracle befriended a baby owl. Me and Smurfette have been mostly satisfied with her development into early adulthood, but we know she's smurfing to the point in her life where she'll be finding members of the opposite sex really attractive. So me and Smurfette will smurf all we can to keep her smurfing on the right track and not rushing in to things that she might regret." ... It was a crisp autumn morning, the sun shone brightly in the sky and there was a slight breeze blowing, yet there was dark rain clouds approaching from the distance. The leaves on the trees were changing from a lush green to a reddish brown and all the creatures of the forest were using the remaining time they had to gather everything they need for the coming winter. In the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette had called all the Smurfs to the announcement mushroom after they were alerted on the weather by Tracker Smurf, who had woken up earlier than the other Smurfs, including Farmer, in order to get a proper observation. "Attention, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf began. "Tracker has alerted me and Mother that winter is arriving much earlier this year. That's why we must gather as much food as possible." "This includes gathering wheat from the human farmer's fields quite far from here," Mother Smurfette added. "Are you sure that's wise, Grandma Smurfette?" Brutus asked. "We know how dangerous and evil humans are." "Are you scared you'll be smurfed, laddie?" William teased. "Me? Scared?" Brutus answered defensively. "I'm not scared of anything!" "I'd like to see you try, laddie," William teased again. "I don't have to prove anything to you, Willie," Brutus said. "The strength and bravery I smurfed from my Papa Smurf will allow me smurf anything that smurfs my way." William could only laugh hysterically, as he thought Brutus was being too full of himself. "At least I don't smurf around in a skirt!" Brutus said raising an eyebrow. This made William stop laughing instantly. "Never smurf it as a skirt, laddie," William warned. "It's a kilt!" Brutus ignored his warning, "Skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt," he mocked again. "I'm warning you, laddie," William warned again, his voice sounding more ferocious. "It's a skirt!" Brutus said, mocking him a third time. "THAT'S IT!" William shouted, before lashing out at Brutus, they rolled along the ground; trying to punch and kick each other. Most of the Smurfs of their generation wagering them on, but Hefty and Nicola intervened and separated them with force. "Okay, you two, smurf it up!" Hefty said, holding Brutus. "We'll smurf no more of this!" Nicola added, holding William. "He started it first, Papa Smurf!" Brutus complained. "He mocked my families clothing, Uncle Hefty!" William complained. "Listen, my young Smurfs!" Hefty said. "We'll smurf no more of this! We've got more important things to smurf about and we don't need you two making more problems. But if you do smurf this again; then the both of you will smurf some stern words from me and Nicola." Brutus and William understood Hefty's warning severely. "Sorry, Papa Smurf! Mama Smurf!" Brutus apologized. "Sorry," William apologized. "Do you two really mean it?" Nicola asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Since most of you young Smurfs that have smurfed an apology to me has always smurfed a blind eye afterwards." "Yes, of course we mean it," Brutus said, sounding sincere. "Do you really? Nicola asked again. "Of course, Aunt Nicola," William answered. Nicola just stared at them, in her mind she was beginning to think they were pretending to sound apologetic in order avoid getting into trouble; but her heart told her that they really meant it. "Alright, but just remember Uncle Hefty's warning if you ever fight again," she said. "Yes!" Brutus and William said, standing up straight. "Apologies for that mishap, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "It's alright, Hefty," Papa Smurf answered. "Right now I want all of you to smurf the sacks and wagons we need to carry all the food we find back home. Now go! Smurf them and meet me and Mother at the border as soon as you've smurfed them." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said in unison, before heading to complete their given task. Before too long, all the Smurfs had gathered the necessary sacks and wagons. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette did an further inspection to make sure they had a satisfactory amount to carry the supplies home. "All right, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf called out. "Let's get smurfing!" "Stay close at all times!" Mother Smurfette advised, as they led the Smurfs out of the village and into the forest. ... A short while later, the Smurfs were hard at work harvesting sarsaparilla leaves. They had already loaded up several wagons with several sacks full. Brainy noticed the weather didn't seem to be following what Tracker had previously reported. "Are you sure that winter will be smurfing earlier this year, Tracker?" he asked in his usual nagging tone. "The weather doesn't seem to be smurfing that." "Trust me, Brainy," Tracker answered with a smile. "My reports have always smurfed true! Rain and freezes will be smurfing!" As work continued, Farmer noticed Brainy seemed to be giving out orders and "words of wisdom" instead of giving a helping hand. "Tracker's right, Brainy!" he said. "Here, help us instead of smurfing us useless questions and your so called 'words of wisdom'." "I'd rather not!" Brainy said. "I'm sure that Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette need my help with observing the other Smurfs." "We really don't need your help, Brainy," Papa Smurf said, overhearing him. "Me and Mother have this well smurfed out." "Are you sure you don't need my help, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, slightly sweating. "We're quite sure about it, Brainy," Mother Smurfette answered. "Now go and help the others! Athena seems to be co-operating well, why can't you?" Brainy chuckled nervously, "Oh yes! I know that! I guess I can help her, I knew that all along." he said in his usual know-it-all manner. "Brainy! He never changes!" Papa Smurf said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Indeed he doesn't," Mother Smurfette added with a smile. Eventually, the Smurfs approached the wheat field that Mother Smurfette mentioned. They noticed several humans were working in it, including a father and his son, and they were gathering it up by the hundreds. "Look at those human peasants." Papa Smurf told his little Smurfs whilst observing them. "They're smurfing the wheat too! They're afraid of the freeze!" "What do we do, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "We can't just smurf here and smurf nothing. If we don't; then they'll be none left." "Don't worry, Hefty," Mother Smurfette advised. "I've seen humans smurf in this field before and they always leave wheat by the plentiful." "Isn't it a little early to reap the wheat, Father?" the son asked. "Believe me, Son," the father answered with a bit of worry in his voice. "Those clouds coming from the North are promising a freeze!" "What do you suppose we do, Father?" the son asked again. "We need to pick up the pace and get all this wheat back home and into the storage as quickly as possible," the father said. The Smurfs watched on as the humans gathered all the wheat they harvested and began to leave the field. "They're leaving! Let's go smurf some sheaves of wheat still lying in the field!" Papa Smurf said, signalling his Smurfs to move. "Look out, here smurfs Gargamel's descendant!" Handy called out. "Gargamel!" the other Smurfs called out, though not loud enough to be heard. "Stay in cover, my little Smurfs!" Mother Smurfette advised, as they retreated into the bushes and observed Gargamel II's every action. "Drat! Those churls have already harvested! It's not a good sign!" Gargamel II said with a bit on frustration in his voice. "I just have to bend over to gather some! Heh heh heh!" The Smurfs observed him carefully, Miracle could feel herself shaking as she was beginning to have flashbacks to the moment she became his servant. "Are you alright, Miracle?" Hero asked, sounding concerned for his daughter's safety. Miracle shook her head, "I'm fine, Papa Smurf!" she answered. "I'm just having flashbacks to the moment I became his servant." Smurfette overheard this, "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, Miracle," she said. "You're a true blue Smurf and there's nothing in the world that can smurf that away from you." Miracle smiled innocently, "Thank you," she said. "Okay, Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Our turn, gather everything you can!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said in unison. ... Eventually, all the Smurfs were busy gathering up all the wheat the remained in the field. They had already filled up sacks by the plentiful. Farmer noticed Hero was holding his back and appeared to be in pain "Are you alright, Hero?" he asked, sounding concerned for him. "I'm alright, Farmer," Hero answered. "I'm guessing old age is beginning to smurf its way with me." "Do you need Doctor or Nurse to smurf you over, Hero?" Smurfette asked, also sounding concerned. "Don't worry about me, Smurfette," Hero answered politely as possible. "If I was in worse pain; only then will I smurf for Doctor." "Okay, my little Smurfs," Mother Smurfette called out. "You're all smurfing along nicely, keep it up!" "Just remember, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf advised. "No noise, someone might smurf us..." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said. As they continued to work, they were caught off guard by a lively tune which made them dance uncontrollably. "What's smurfing on here?" Papa Smurf demanded, finding it hard to stop dancing. "I don't know, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "But my aging bones can't smurf much more of this." Smurfette meanwhile was enjoying the experience, "I guess I can still smurf the moves, even into old age," she said with a smile. The Smurfs looked around and they noticed that the tune was being played by an elf, who wore a dark green tunic, black leggings, brown shoes and had black hair that stopped at his shoulders. "Hee hee! That's an irresistible tune! Who are you?" Miracle asked him. "Gentle damsel!" the elf replied, with a lowering of his brown hat. "My name is Bombollino! I'm an elf!" "Bombollino! You're a musician? Where do you come from?" Miracle asked again. "I go hither and yon!" Bombollino answered. "I sing, I dance like the cicadas, wherever my steps take me!" "What else do you smurf, Bombollino?" Smurfette asked innocently. "I play the mandolin!" Bombollino said, before showing them a brief example. "I'm an acrobat, too!" he added, before performing a handstand. Most of the Smurfs clapped at his performance. "You're very talented, Bombollino," Papa Smurf said. "But we have work to do! Smurf the wheat! GET BACK TO WORK!" "I understand, Papa Smurf," Bombollino said as he watched the Smurfs get back to work. "It's not fair!" Miracle said to no Smurf in particular. "I wanted to learn more about him." "I know you do, Miracle," Hero said. "But we do have to understand it from Grandpa Smurf's point of view, he wants us to smurf enough food to last us through the early arrival of winter." "Papa Smurf's right, Miracle," Smurfette added. "I can relate to what you're smurfing through since I smurfed the same feelings when I became a real Smurf." "Did you, Mama Smurf?" Miracle asked. "I did, it's just part of nature; especially a young Smurfette's nature to begin smurfing feelings of affection towards members of the opposite sex," Smurfette answered. Miracle was just about to answer her; when Papa Smurf called out and told his little Smurfs that it was time to head home. "And none too soon." Brutus said. "That Bombollino was starting to smurf my ears with his songs!" "Are you just jealous, laddie?" William asked. "Me? Jealous? Never!" Brutus responded defensively. "Miracle's my girlfriend and I refuse to allow some stupid elf to smurf her away from me." "Jealousy is a wicked smurf and so on and so forth..." Smarty began to say. "Bye!" Miracle called to Bombollino, who sat on a rock and sang songs. "Farewell, sweet damsel," Bombollino sang back, as the Smurfs headed back home to the village. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Miracle's First Crush Chapters